


it's raining somewhere else

by gayzula



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, it's raining somewhere else, lyrical adaptation, soundtrack, undertale ost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzula/pseuds/gayzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrical adaptation of Undertale OST - It's Raining Somewhere Else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's raining somewhere else

**Author's Note:**

> i can't sing for shit otherwise i'd post it on youtube. welp, i can at least post it here.  
> also, please be considerate, since english isn't my first language and this is my first time posting something in english.

counting days,  
counting minutes and counting seconds,  
counting time that will fade away.

back to square  
and it doesn't even matter  
why'd you wanna stay?

why come back,  
rip our perfect and happy ending?  
wasn't it good enough for you?

i'm just tired,  
i'm so sick of counting down till  
clocks reverse their turn.

will it end,  
will we be free of repetition?  
are we just gonna lose ourselves?

can you see,  
can you hear them, can you feel their  
souls, their dust and yells?

trapped forever in this never-ending  
cycle repeating itself,  
doomed to fall and doomed to find myself back here,  
in cold and empty hell.

remembering the fresh air, warmth of sun,  
the glimpse of being free,  
that's just a dream...

every night  
ghosts of days lost in oblivion  
drowning me in their broken hearts

they come back.  
what's a nightmare, what is real and  
how to tell apart?

once again  
counting stars hanging in the night sky  
thinking of dread that never melts.

even though  
sun might rise tomorrow, it is  
raining somewhere else.


End file.
